Ima Happii
Ima Happii ''(今ハッピー; Now Happy) is a coupling song in Anata wa Hikari; Types C & D. The song is written by Sora. Single Information |-|Type A= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Moichido Try *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Moichido Try Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Eien Tomorrow *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Eien Tomorrow Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Ima Happii *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Ima Happii Off Vocal |-|Type D= *Anata wa Hikari *once upon a time *Moichido Try *Eien Tomorrow *Ima Happii *Anata wa Hikari Off Vocal *once upon a time Off Vocal *Moichido Try Off Vocal *Eien Tomorrow Off Vocal *Ima Happii Off Vocal Members Single Members 9 members. Successors; Ailes Celeste WCenter. '''Sucessors:' , , , , , , , , Opening Members 8 members. Successors; Ailes Celeste WCenter. Sucessors: , , , , , , , Row Placement ;Single ;New School Year Opening Ceremony (1 April AS019) Lyrics |-|English= - Character Parts (Opening)= Now Happy!~ Happy! #ff6961|Ama}}/ / (Say Shout!) #FFD700|Ich}}/ / (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! #800080|Cho}}/ Hey, listen, to my message, #00FFFF|Min}}/ You and Me, #FFD700|Ich}}/ Are special~ #800080|Cho}}/ (Lalala, can you hear it?) #ff6961|Ama}}/ I wanna hear, your Shout #ff6961|Ama}}/ / (Say Shout!) #FFD700|Ich}}/ / (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Come! Right now... Be happy #800080|Cho}}/ (Is that possible for me...?) So RUN now! #800080|Cho}}/ Is the Choice the right one? Now Happy!~ Happy! #ff6961|Ama}}/ / (Say Shout!) #FFD700|Ich}}/ / (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Shall we smile? #800080|Cho}}/ It’ll be a throbbing experience!~ Now HAPPY!~ - Character Parts (Single)= Now Happy!~ Happy! #ff6961|Ama}}/ / (Say Shout!) #FFD700|Ich}}/ / / (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! #800080|Cho}}/ / Hey, listen, to my message, #00FFFF|Min}}/ You and Me, #FFD700|Ich}}/ Are special~ #800080|Cho}}/ (Lalala, can you hear it?) #ff6961|Ama}}/ I wanna hear, your Shout #ff6961|Ama}}/ / (Say Shout!) #FFD700|Ich}}/ / / (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Come! Right now... Be happy #800080|Cho}}/ (Is that possible for me...?) So RUN now! Now Happy!~ Happy! #ff6961|Ama}}/ / (Say Shout!) #FFD700|Ich}}/ / / (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Shall we smile? #800080|Cho}}/ It’ll be a throbbing experience!~ Now HAPPY!~ }} |-|Kanji= 今ハッピー ハッピー 心はハッピー〜 聞けたい、あなたのShout (Say Shout!) (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! ねえ、聞けて 私のメッセージ 君と私、 特別さ〜 (Lalala 聞こえるの？) 聞けたい、あなたのShout (Say Shout!) (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! 聞けたくないな君 泣いてるとき… 寂しときもう… 笑らっちゃう！ 元気ちゃう！ 君とスマイル 大切わ… 消えちゃうはだめだよ！！！ さあ！今すぐに 幸せになる （できるのか・・・？） 試してらないのかい？ 自分を信じてくれない！！ できるは信じてる！！ 今ハシテ（走て） ちゃんすはまてrのか？ 時間は戻らないいいよ… ゆっくり…考え このChoiceはホントかい？ 今ハッピー ハッピー 心はハッピー〜 聞けたい、あなたのShout (Say Shout!) (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! スマイルしよう？ ときめきちゃう！〜 今ハッピー！ |-|Romaji= Ima Happii!~ Happii! Kokoro wa Happpii~ Kitetai, anata no Shout (Say Shout!) (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Nee, kitete, watashi no messejii, Kimi to watashi, Tokubetsu sa~ (Lalala, kikoe ru no?) Kitetai, anata no Shout (Say Shout!) (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Kitetakunai na kimi Naiteru toki... Sabishi toki mou... Waratchau! Genkichau!! Kimi no smiiru, Taisetsu wa... Kiechau wa dame dayo!!! Saa! Ima sugu ni... Shiawase ni naru (Dekiru no ka...?) Tameshite ra nai no kai? Jibun ni shijete kure nai!! Dekiru wa shinjiteru!! Ima HASHITE! Chansu wa materu no ka? Jikan wa modoranai ii yo... Yukuri...kangae Kono Choice wa honto kai? Ima Happii!~ Happii! Kokoro wa Happii~ Kitetai, anata no Shout (Say Shout!) (Say Shout!) Hey! Hey! Hey! Smiiru shiyo? Tokimeki chau!~ Ima HAPPII!~ Trivia * This song replaced Atarashi Aki ga Mate iru in the Special Tracks of Anata wa Hikari. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Multi-typed Songs Category:Openings Category:Anata wa Hikari Category:Music